Various sounds may be generated around a travelling vehicle. However, an elderly person having hearing impairment or a driver having a poor sense of direction concerning hearing may be less responsive to specific sounds (e.g., the honk of a horn, the sound of a siren, etc.) to which the driver should pay attention. In addition, with gradual development of vehicle technology, even persons having a keen sense of hearing often encounter a situation where they cannot accurately sense a noise generated outside the vehicle. Moreover, driving safety may be threatened if the driver recognizing a specific sound generated from behind the vehicle turns around to check the sound.
Thus, there is a need for a technology to report information about a specific sound such as the identity of the sound generated around the vehicle and the direction of the sound, without undermining driving safety.
In addition, when a vehicle enters a tunnel, manipulation of peripheral devices such as an air conditioner, windows including the sunroof, and headlights in the vehicle is needed. However, this manipulation may distract the driver from the road, resulting in a situation threatening driving safety.